


Poems

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, My dog is very confused as to why I'm putting her on my keyboard, i have no explanation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: Welcome to boredom-fueled antics number one. In this volume: having my dog walk across my keyboard then writing a Sanders Sides themed poem from the resulting gibberish.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ki mo, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, m, ,

Kindness morality,

M for meandering through the imagination with fluffy dogs,

M to muster compassion for every living thing,

M for a heart made of precious metal,

M for memories,

M to make decisions for is something is right or wrong,

M for motivation to do the right thing,,


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ygt\\\hb
> 
> It's supposed to be about Virgil, although it's probably not super clear because of its brevity.

Your growth through

//

Hell and blight


End file.
